warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eekhoornbries fanfiction/ Vuurflits
welkom bij mijn FF: Vuurflits kijkt. in deze FF leven ze in stammen hier een korte uitleg: leider is een leider en een volger = een soort spion Stam der grotten: Leider: Gras van heuvel (Gras)- pik zwarte poes Volger: Spetter van vallende waterval(Spetter)- witte poes met grijze strepen Grotwachten: Grom van das (Grom): zwart witte kater Hart van goud (Hart): Gouden poes Zon in de winter(Zon)- witte kater met rossige vlekken Zout van zee(Zout)- grijze breedgeschouderde poes Snavel van arend(Snavel)- bruine kater met blond rond zijn snuit Snor van muis(Snor)- grijze kater Klaver van heide(Klaver)- bruine poes met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen Prooijagers: Vries van winter(Vries)- witte verwaande poes As van brand (As)- grijze poes met bruine poes Blauw van heldere lucht(Blauw)- bruine poes met helder blauwe ogen Storm in herfst(Storm)- witte poes met bruine ogen de zus van Vleugel Zalzijns: Bloesem van bloesemboom(Bloesem)- bruine poes een witte staart Ster die schijnt in het maanlicht(Ster)- blauw-grijze poes met oceaan blauwe ogen kitmoeders: Vleugel van uil(Vleugel)- bruine kater met gele ogen de zus van Storm. Partner: Zon kits: Zand die weggewaaid word door de wind(Zand)- rossige kater Vos die achter prooi aanzit(Vos)- vurig rode kater Mist die glinsterd in de bladkaal zon(Mist)- Lichtgrijze bijna witte poes met witte stippen heel zacht vacht oudere: Rots die valt van een berg(Rots): doven grijze kater vroeger prooijager (Bij de stammen waar het niet over gaat ,schreef ik maar een paar leden ) Stam der vallende bloesem: Leider: Licht van Schemering (Licht)- rossige poes met wit gespikkelde en gevlekte poes met groene ogen. Volger: Lelie die eenzaam wegkwijnt (Lelie)- stille, bleke schildpadpoes met grote, angstige lichtblauwe ogen. Grotwachten: Havik die loert in Duisternis (Havik)- oplettende donkere kater met gloeiende gele ogen. Vonk van neervallende Vuursteen (Vonk)- bleekgouden kater met heel donker gouden, bijna rode, ogen. Zilver dat glinstert in maanlicht (Zilver)- zilvergrijze poes met gouden ogen, Pluim’s zus. Brekende tak op Ravijn (Brekende)- sterke breedgeschouderde kater met donkergrijze strepen op een bijna zwarte vacht. Prooijager: Droom die telkens terug komt(Droom)- zwart-witte poes .Roos die ontkiemt op Rots (Roos)- kleine schattige schildpadpoes met mooie, grijzige vlekken en blauwe ogen. Veder die dwarrelt op Bries (Veder)- Roos' zus, een slanke zilvergrijze poes met gele ogen en een donkerdere buik en borst. Kitmoeders: Gloed van wegstervende Zonsondergang (Gloed)- Vonk's zus, een donkergouden poes met ogen de kleur van de ondergaande zon. Partner: Brekende Oudere: Spikkel op Blad (Spikkel)- grijze poes met grote spikkels op haar rug en staart vroeger grotwacht Stam der groeiend mos: Leider: Mier die voedsel verzameld(Mier): bruine poes met wit hier en daar Volger: Vis die sierlijk rond zwemt(Vis): sierlijke zilveren poes met glansende bleek grijze vacht, met prachtige oceaan blauwe ogen zus van Stroom Grotwachten: Heide die eindeloos groeit(Heide): Bruine poes, met hyacint blauwe ogen Muis die opzoek is naar eten(Muis): schriele bruine kater met een piep kleine en smalle staart Wolk die zon bedekt(Wolk): arrogante witte poes met crème kleurige vacht rond haar snuit met bespiedende groene ogen. Raaf die eenzaam kraait(Raaf): heel stille zwarte kater met een geel en een groen oog. Prooijagers: Eekhoorn die van tak naar tak springt(Eekhoorn): Créme kleurige poes met bruine vacht tekens. Stroom die je naar waterval brengt(Stroom): Grijze poes met donker grijze strepen Honing die werd meegenomen door bijen(Honing): Een rode poes met zachte lange haren As die overblijft na hevige bosrand(As): Donkergrijze bijna zwarte kater met mooie blauwe ogen Appel die gist in de zon(Appel): Knappe crème bruine kater met zwarte/bruine strepen Kiezels die de stroming splitsen(Kiezels): Prachtige poes, erg geliefd bij de katers, ze word ook wel 'de mooiste poes van de weide omgeving' genoemd Kitmoeders: Rups die langzaam voor uit glijd(Rups): Harige, beetje forse, poes Partner: Raaf Kittens: nog niet geboren Oudsten: Gestorven Hoofdstuk 1: Storm werd wakker door het warme zonlicht dat door een gat in de grot naar binnen kwam. Ze krabbelde uit haar kuil en keek om zich heen. Naast haar lag haar beste vriendin: Blauw nog te snurken. Ze stond op en liep naar de kitgrot toe. Eenmaal aangekomen hoorde ze Vleugel die haar kits aan het sussen was. "Vleugel ik ben het Storm" fluisterde ze vanaf de opening. De twee grotwachten keken achterdochtig. Storm gaf ze een uitdagende blik voor ze de kitgrot inliep. "storm!" snorde ze. Storm ging naast de kuil van haar zusje liggen. "weet je al wat de taken zijn?" vroeg Storm. Vleugel schudde haar kop en op dat moment kwam hun moeder: Klaver naar binnen gevolgd door Gras de leider. "ik kom de taken geven" bromde Gras. Vleugel knikte. Gras kwam dichterbij en bestudeerde de kits goed. "de rossige kater daar word de een grotwacht en zijn mentor zou worden Grom, die vurige kater hier zou een prooijager worden en zijn mentor zou worden As, en tot slot deze licht grijze poes met witte stippen.... ook prooijager en haar mentor zou worden......jij Storm" mauwde Gras. Storm keek haar verrast aan. "o-oke" mauwde ze verrast. Gras knikte en verdween uit de kitgrot. Klaver gaf allebei haar dochters een grote lik en volgde Gras de kitgrot uit. "het is net of zij de volger is van Gras" grapte Vleugel fluisterden in Storms oor. De twee poezen snorden van plezier. "heb je al namen?" vroeg Storm. Vleugel schudde haar kop. "die rossige misschien zand die weggewaaid word door de wind?" stelde Storm voor. Haar zus knikte. "misschien die rode............... Vos die achter prooi aan zit" mauwde Vleugel. "en dan is er jou zalzijn nog verzin jij de naam maar" mauwde Vleugel trots. Storm voelde zich erg vereerd. "misschien Mist die glinsterd in de bladkaap zon?" stelde Storm voor. Vleugel snorde nog harder. "Zon zal erg blij zijn" snorde ze. "zal ik hem voor je halen?" vroeg Storm. Vleugel knikte en Storm verdween uit de kitgrot. Hoofdstuk 2: Manen vlogen voorbij en de kits van Vleugel werden groter en groter.Ze waren al in hun training. "nee ik word de beste prooijager aller tijde" mauwde Mist en sprong op haar broertje Vos. "nee ikke" piepte hij. De twee stoeiden met elkaar. Toen kwam haar andere broertje Zand naar hun toe. Ze stopten met stoeien. Zand snorde. "Wat is er met jou aan de hand?" vroeg Mist. "ach een Grotwachten ding begrijpen jullie toch niet" mauwde Zand en probeerde nonchalant te kijken. Mist spuugde en murmelde wat in Vos oor en samen liepen ze boos de kitgrot uit. "dus Mist onthoud goed ga nooit de grot uit zonder een grotwacht bij je hebt" bromde Storm doordringend tegen Mist. Mist knikte en vermijden de blik van Zand. haar verwaande broertje had vast weer wat te zeggen. Mist maakte plaats in een kuil naast Vos. "slaap lekker Vos" murmelde ze. Vos gaf haar een lik op haar schouder als antwoord en rolde zich op in zijn kuil. Mist keek voor ze hetzelfde zou doen in een gat in de grot en keek naar de sterren. Even meende ze een ster zien twinkelen maar dat was snel voorbij en ze rolde zich op en begon te slapen. Hoofdstuk 3: "Mist word wakker" siste een stem in haar oor. Toen ze Mist haar ogen opendeed keek ze in die van Storm. "het is tijd voor de jacht" mauwde Storm. "echt nu?! maar ik ben nog zo moe van gisteren" klaagde Mist. Storm liet een grote zucht horen. "als je ooit een goede prooijager wilt worden zal je aa dit ritme moeten wennen" mauwde ze en keek doordringend in Mist ogen. even verduisterde haar blik. Daarna draaide Storm zich om en wenkte met haar staart dat Mist haar moest volgen. Mist krabbelde uit haar kuil en rende achter haar aan. Mist zag een grote bergmuis ze wachten. opeens hoorde ze een adelaar boven haar. Haar broertje Zand stond al in de houding om de vogel aan te vallen maar zijn mentor: Grom gaf hem een waarschuwende tik op zijn schouder met zijn staart. Vos hijgde naast haar. "deze is voor mij" siste ze in zijn oor. De adelaar kwam naar beneden en pakte de muis. Mist sprong boven op de adelaar. Vleugels klapperde onder haar maar ze hielt vas. ze greep de adelaar bij zijn nek en beet erin tot ze botten hoorde kraaken. De vleugels onder haar klapperde niet meer en de adelaar en de muis waren dood. Trots sprong Mist van de adelaar af. Storm kwam snorrend van trots op haar af lopen. "goed gedaan hoor Mist, een snelle dood en je hebt goed gewacht op het juiste moment" mauwde ze met een frons op haar hoofd. "maar...." murmelde Mist. "maar niks" mauwde Storm. Mist pakte de adelaar en Vos de muis en ze legde het in een gat in een berg. Mist en Vos deelde de prooi die ze gevangen hadden. een grote adelaar. daarna stapte Mist op en liep naar haar moeder toe die in het gesprek was met Spetter. "mam raad eens hoeveel ik heb gevangen" snorde Mist. Vleugel wende zich trots naar haar."vast heel veel" snorde ze. Mist knikte en Spetter leek ook trots. "ik moet gaan" mauwde Spetter en liep naar Gras hol toe. Vleugel en Mist praten lang met elkaar voor Mist weer naar haar kuil ging en ging slapen. als het morgen ng zo is dan zal ik in no-time een echte prooijager zijn bedacht ze trots en viel in slaap. hoofdstuk 4: Mist snoof aan de lucht. Sinds gisteren was ze officieel een prooijager! Haar broer Zand- die al een maan geleden grotwacht was geworden- was met haar mee gegaan op jacht voor bescherming. Ze rook geen prooigeuren ze hoorden alleen het gezoem van bijen. Ze liep verder. Zand keek doorzoekend rond. Opeens zag Mist een muis over de grond scharrelen opzoek naar eten. Mist liet zich in jacht houding zakken. Ze sloop naar de muis . De muis had haar gezien en rende weg. Mist sprong achter hem aan. De muis rende maar het sneeuwdek ( sneeuw op een top van een berg) . Mist volgde de muis. Mist rende en rende tot dat ze geen grond meer onder haar voeten voelde en ze viel naar beneden in een gat in de berg. Mist hoorde nog net het geroep van Zand voor ze verder in de duisternis verdween. hoofdstuk 5: Mist kreunde van de harde val die ze net had gemaakt. Even dacht ze dat ze weer in haar kuil in de grot lag. Koude kroop door haar lichaam. Ze opende haar ogen en ze merkte dat ze in water lag. Ze krabbelde op en zag dat het geen normaal water was. Het was een poel. Een soort van water vlokjes leken te dansen op het water. Sommige sprongen op en sommige bleven op het wateroppervlak. Mist keek om haar heen. Er zaten allemaal katten met witte pelzen. Ze fluisterde haar naam. Mist huiverde. Er kwam een bruine poes met gelen ogen op haar af lopen. Het leek alsof er sterren op haar vacht kleefden. " Onthoud dit goed Mist je bent nooit maar dan ook nooit alleen" leek ze te mauwen. Mist verstond het als een zacht gefluister. " de SterrenClan zal over je waken als je in ons gelooft" fluisterde iedereen. De katten begonnen te vervagen. Mist werd wakker maar deze keer niet in de poel maar aan de kant. Ze schudde haar kop en likte haar veromfraaide vacht plat. Wat een rare droom! Ze zag een gat in de grot waar ze uit gevallen was. Ze keek naar de bijzondere blauwe poel. Ze stapte dichterbij. Ze keek naar haar zelf in het water. Opeens zag ze iets vreemds! Haar neus en ogen waren helder blauw! Mist week geschrokken achter uit. Haar klauwen raspte op de stenen vloer. Ze keek baar haar klauwen. Geschrokken besefte ze dat ze er door heen kon kijken en ze waren ook helder blauw! Mist viel achterover. Ze knipperde met haar ogen, stond op en liep weer naar het water. Het was vast mijn berbeelding, dacht ze. Maar toen ze in het water keen was alles hetzelfde; haar roze neus was blauw, haar groene ogen waren blauw, en toen ze naar haar klauwen keek waren ze blauw en kon ze er weer door heen kijken. Toen ze haar poot omhoog stak kwam er een druppel wat omhoog! Mist werd duizelig. Toen ze haar poot weer omlaag stak ging de druppel de poel weer in. Mist draaide zich om van de poel. Ze zag een donkere hol in de grot. Ze stapte erheen klom erin en deed een poging weer te gaan slapen. Het duurde niet lang voor ze in slaap viel. hoofdstuk 6: Mist zag 3 katten voor haar. Een bruine poes die ze in haar vorige droom ook ontmoet had, een bonte kater met groene ogen en een cremé kleurige poes. "welkom Mist ik ben Besster" mauwde bruine poes vriendelijk. Mist knipperde met haar ogen. "Dit" Besster wees met haar staart naar de bonte kater. "Is Pluisoog" Pluisoog boog zijn kop. De créme kleurige poes trad naar voren. "Ik ben Zandmist" mauwde ze. Mist keek naar de katten voor haar. "Ik ben Mist" stamelde ze. "Dat weten we" mauwde Pluisoog droog. Mist liet een vaag lachje horen. Besster trad weer naar voren. "Keer niet terug naar je Dtam als je wakker word, als je dat wel doed word het misschien wel je dood" mauwde ze doordringend. Pluisoog knikte."fluister het tegen Vos bijvoorbeeld hij zou de Stam kunnen vertellen dat je dood bent" stelde hij voor. Mist keek hem geschrokken aan. "Waarom kan ik niet gewoon terug naar mijn stam!" Protesteerde ze . Besster keek Pluisoog onzeker aan. " doe het" mauwde hij vlak tegen Besster. Mist keek Besster niet begrijpend aan. Besster zuchte." Goed dan, de Stam zal je doden omdat ze vinden dat je vreemd bent, als je in deze poel valt heb je wel gemerkd dat alles dan veranderd, de SterrenClan helpt je,Zandwind zal je leiden naar Vos op een veilige manier, Pluisoog zou je helpen veilige slaap plekken te vinden en terretoriums hij zou je ook alles uitleggen over de SterrenClan, en Ik zou jou helpen als je mij nodig hepd" mauwde ze. Mist werd draaierig. "Niet omvallen!" Riep Zandwind. Mist schudde haar kop. "Waarom ik?" Murmelde Mist wanhopig. Niemand antwoorden. Opeens hoorde Mist ze fluisteren: 'de SterrenClan helpt je als je erin geloofd' Mist werd woedend. Niet op de SterrenClan maar op de stam der eeuwige jacht. Ze was vastberaden. "Ik geloof het!" Schreeuwde Mist. Het beeld voor haar vervaagde in een zwart beeld. hoofdstuk 7: Toen Mist wakker werd zag ze Zandwind voor haar. Eerst dachte ze dat de nog steeds droomden maar toen herinnerde ze haar droom. Mist boog haar kop. "Zandwind" "kom" Zandwind wees met haar staart naar een gat in de grond. Ze klom erin. Mist volgde haar. Het was donker in de tunnel donkerder dan in dr grot. Mist knipperde met haar ogen tegen het licht. Ze was uit de grot! Ze keek Zandwind dankbaar aan. "Dank je" mauwde ze. Zandwind boog haar kop. "We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd, laten we naar Vos gaan" Mist knikte. Mist volgde Zandwind naar een openplek. Ze verstopte zich in een bosje. Ze wachten en wachten. Opeens hoorde Mist een tak kraken. "Ja ja Zand ik weet het hoor je hoeft niet zo op me te letten!" Klaagde Vos. Hij kwam de open plek op. Zand volgde hem. "Weet ik wel maar sinds Mist weg is........ Het is mijn schuld" jammerde hij. Vos drukte zijn snuit in zijn vacht. "het is niet jou schuld" suste Vos. Zandwind wenkte met haar oren dat Mist actie moest nemen. Mist knikte haastig. Ze liep de openplek op. Zand keek haar met grote ogen aan. Vos snoof. "Wie ben jij?!" Vroeg Vos. "Jongens ik ben het Mist!" Mauwde ze. Zand kwam naar voren. "Mist heeft geen blauwe ogen of neus of klauwen" mauwde hij afkeurend. Mist keek hem gegeneerd aan. "Als ik Mist niet ben hoe weet ik alle Stamleden dan?!" Vroeg ze op hogen toon. Zand gromde. Maar keek in haar blauwe ogen. Zijn ogen vlogen open." Jij bent Mist! O zusje ik heb je zo gemist waar heb je gezeten? O het is mijn schuld ik had nooit zo verweg van je moeten zijn!" Snorde hij. Mist liet een lachje horen en overspoelde zijn gezicht met likken. Ze stopte toen ze Vos naar haar zag kijken. Ze likte hem ook. "O broertjes!" Haar blik verduisterde. "Maar ik kan niet blijven" "wat waarom niet mam zou zo blij zijn met jou terugkeer!" Riep Vos verontwaardigt. Mist keek haar broer's liefdevol aan. "Kijk naar mij, ik kan niet blijven ik moet hier echt weg, maar geloof me het komt goed met me ik heb een droom gehad..." Ze veredelde Zand en Vos over haar droom. "SterrenClan?" Zand keek haar raar aan. Mist grinnikte. Ze legde hun alles uit wat ze had geleerd van Pluisoog. Zand keek haar met half dicht geknepen ogen aan. Vos keek naar haar blauwe nagels.Zand was de eerste die opstapte. "Sinds jij weg bent word ik uitgescholden voor; slome, roeperd etc. Of ze zeggen; 'roepen heeft je zusje dit keer niet gered hé!" Mauwde hij. "Ik ga met je mee" vervolgde hij. Mist keek verrast. "Weetje het heel zeker?" "Ja heel zeker" Mist knikte en keek naar Vos. "Ik ga mee, als ik dat niet doe dan..dan.. Nou je weet nooit wat ze gaan zeggen" mauwde hij een beetje trillend van spanning. Mist keek naar haar poten. "En Vleugel dan?, ik wil moeder niet alleen achterlaten" murmelde ze bezorgd. "O, maak je geen zorgen zij heeft nieuwe kittens gekregen die precies op ons lijken!" Snorde Zand. Mist klaarde op. "Degene die op mij lijkt heet; Valk die boven prooi rondcirkeld, die op Zand lijkt; Leeuw die zont op rotsblok, en degen die op jou lijkt; IJs dat ontdooid door de bladkaal zon" snorde Vos op zijn beurd. "Zij red het wel" suste Zand. Mist keek van Zand naar Vos en weer terug. Ze haalde diep adem."laten we gaan" hoofdstuk 8: "dus Besster zeg je he?" Vroeg Vos op een hoge toon. Mist Rolde met haar ogen. De laatste paar dagen was Vos heen achterdochtig geweest. Zand daarin tegen was heel losjes geweest. Besster knikte. "Ik ben hier om jullie krijgersnaam te geven" Zand straalden. Mist liet een afwezig lachje horen. "Vos die achter prooi aanzit vanaf dit moment zou jij bekend staan als Voslicht, ik verwelkom jou als voor waardige krijger van......" Besster stopte en keek Mist vragend aan. Mist wist dat ze de naam van de Clan moest zeggen. "PoelClan" besloot ze. Besster knikte langzaam. "Van PoelClan" ze wende zich tot Zand. "Zand die weggewaaid word door de wind, vanaf dit moment zou jij bekend staan als Zandgolf, ik verwelkom jou als volwaardige krijger van PoelClan" Zandgolf snorde. "Mist die glinsterD in de bladkaal zon, vanaf dit momoment zal jij bekend staan als Waterval" mauwde Besster. Mist keek haar raar aan. Dat was een heel bijzondere naam. Een naam die nooit gebruikt zou mogen. Maar Waterval negeerde het. Als de SterrenClan het zegt bedacht ze. Pluisoog keek trots naar haar. Zandwind snorde. Besster,Pluisoog en Zandwind roepen hun namen. "Voslicht,Zandgolf, Waterval" tot de stemmen vervaagde in het duisternis. hoofdstuk 9: Waterval tongde met Zandgolf. Voslicht was geïrriteerd gaan jagen. Waterval zuchten. Zandgolf stopte. "wat is er?" vroeg hij bezorgd. "O nou gewoon, Voslicht hij is de laatste zo zo........" ze zocht naar de juiste woorden. "anders?" Zandgolf staarde in het niets. "anders ja, zo geïrriteerd" Waterval kneden de aarde onder haar. "misschien omdat vroeger jij en Voslicht zo knus waren en nu besteed je meer tijd aan mij" probeerde hij. Waterval mompelde maar zei niks. Voslicht kwam terug met 3 muizen tussen zijn kaken.hij liet ze vallen. "hier" mauwde hij kordaat en draaide zich weer om om te jagen maar Waterval hield hem tegen. "ik vind dat het nu wel tijd word dat ik ga jagen" stelde ze voor. Vislicht wou protesteren maar knikten uiteindelijk. Waterval ging opzoek naar prooi. Een muis schuifelde onder een blad. Waterval ging meteen in jachthouding, schatten de afstand van de prooi in, en sprong. Vol voldoening voegde ze de muis bij haar prooistapeltje. Een roodborstje, bergmuis, en een spreeuw. Ze pakte ze op en liep terug naar haar broertjes. Manen vlogen voorbij en ondertussen had een kat zich al bij hen gevoegd: Grijsneus: een grijze kater met zwarte stippen op zijn neus. Eerst stond hij bekend als Guif. Waterval leide de katten verder. Pluisoog liep voor haar iedereen kon hem zien zelfs Grijsneus. Voslicht was nog steeds geïrriteerd , ook al speed Waterval zo veel tijd aan hem. Grijsneus liep naast Zandgolf. Hij keek bewonderd om zich heen. Opeens stopte Pluisoog. iedereen keek naar hem. Waterval ging naast hem staan en zag het ook: een groot bos territorium in een dal, met hier een daar wat watervallen. daar achter stak een groot land met heuvels hier en daar. daar bij zat ook een groot appelveld. Aan de geur te ruiken waren de tweebenen daar al manen niet geweest en was het verlaten. maar de appels glinsterde in het zonlicht. aan de andere kant was zelfs op deze heldere dag mist tussen de eikenbomen te zien. Grijsneus kwam naast haar staan. "ik stel voor dat we naar het bos territorium gaan" stelde hij voor. Ze wist dat hij zijn bangheid verborg. Zijn staart trilde van opwinding. "goed idee wat vind jullie?" ze draaide zich om naar haar broers. Die knikten. "mooi daar gaan we" hoofdstuk 10: Manen vlogen voor bij en de katten hadden al een kamp gevonden. Een open plek: met daar omheen genoeg omheinig om eventuelen ongewenste bezoekers op afstand te houd. Vandaag was de dag dat de clan ging kiezen wie de leider werd. Van haar part werd Zandgolf de leider. Ze was in het gesprek met Voslicht."wie zou jij kiezen?" vroeg ze enthousiast. "ik denk dat Zandgolf perfect zou zijn maar......." hij wiebelde met zijn oren. 'Maar wat?!". "ik vind dat Grijsneus mag kiezen ik bedoel hij is de enige die nou ja.. niet onze familie is" murmelde hij. Waterval begreep het en knikten. "maar misschien geeft dat ook veel druk" "misschien wel maar wat hebben we voor keus!" riep Voslicht wanhopig. "goed goed het komt wel goed" suste ze. Opeens zag ze Grijsneus het kamp in komen met verse prooi tussen zijn kaken. "Grijsneus! kom eens!" riep ze over de open plek naar hem. Zandgolf kwam ook het kamp binnen met een mus tussen zijn kanen en liep murmelde iets naar Grijsneus, voor hij weer verder ging jagen. Grijsneus liep op hun af. "Ja?" mauwde hij achterdochtig. "jij hebt de eer de leider te kiezen van de Clan!" snorde Voslicht. Waterval knikte wat kalmer. "O, echt nou ik weet wel iemand......." murmelde hij zenuwachtig. "Wie?!" Voslicht en Waterval keken elkaar verwonderd aan. "z-Zandg-golf" stamelde hij. Waterval snorde. Voslicht deed mee. "Je hebt de PoelClan daar een kleine dienst mee bewezen" snorde ze en legde haar staart over zijn schouder. Grijsneus knikte en likte zijn borst. "Wie zijn jullie?!" riep Grijsneus geschrokken. Waterval kwam naar hem toe rennen. Voor haar stond een; donker bruine poes, met prachtige ogen, en een rode kater met koper bruine ogen die vast pas net de kraamkamer is uitgegaan.Ze wouden weg sluipen maar Waterval hield ze tegen. "wie zijn jullie?" herhaalde ze Grijsneus eerdere vraag. De bruine poes stapte dapper haarvoren maar Waterval wist dat ze haar zenuwen verborg. "ik ben Dauw en dit is mijn zoon Koper" trilde ze. Koper boog zijn kop. "kun je vechten?" vroeg Waterval onverwachts. Dauw knikte langzaam. "alleen Koper niet" zuchten ze zacht. Koper stak zijn kin vier in de lucht van verontwaardiging. hoofdstuk 11: "Dauw beloof jij de krijgscode in eren te houden en de clan beschermen met je leven als het nodig is?" Zandgolf nu Zand''ster'' was een ceremonie begonnen voor Koper en Dauw. Dauw straalden en knikten. "dan zal ik je nu je krijgersnaam geven, Dauw vanaf dit moment zal jij bekend staan als Dauwbloem" rep hij over de open plek. Midden op de open plek was een afgezaagde boomstam die diende als spreekplek. Dauwbloem straalde en Zandster liep op haar af. Hij legde zijn kop op haar kop en Dauwbloem likte zijn schouder. Zandster riep Koper bij zich. "Koper zal jij de krijgscode willen leren en naar je mentor luisteren?" Koper knikte heftig." dan zal ik je nu je leerlingen naam geven, Koper vanaf dit moment tot je je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend zal jij bekend staan als Koperpoot en jou mentor zou Voslicht worden!" Voslicht knikte en liep op de leerling af, raakte zijn neusje af en ging samen met hem naast Dauwdruppel zitten. Hoofdstuk 12: Zandster keek naar zijn broer en voelde een vrolijk gesnor in zijn borst toen hij hem vrolijk met Dauwbloem zag tongen. Hij wou ze niet storen, maar Koperpoot moest getraind worden. "Voslicht" Zandster zwaaide met zijn staart in de richting van Koperpoot die de hoop verse prooi doorzocht. Voslicht keek verward op, en knikte. Hij gaf zijn partner een lik en liep op Koperpoot af. "Koperpoot, kom je trainen?" Koperpoots ogen straalden en knikte blij. "jij bent de nieuwe medicijnkat van PoelClan!" riep Zandster. een bruine poes met wit rond haar snuit knikte dankbaar. "het is een eer, Zandster" snorde ze schor van spanning. Iedereen riep enthousiast haar naam: 'Zwaanveer, Zwaanveer!' hoofdstuk 13: Voslicht keek met een zijdelingse blik naar Dauwbloem, zijn geliefde partner, die een scheingevecht met Waterval hielt. Hij knaagde aan een muis, zijn vacht opgezet tegen de ijzige koude van bladkaal. Gelukkig had het nog niet gesneeuwd. Hij merkte niet dat Zwaanveer op hem afkwam draven, en naast hem kwam liggen. "Goedemiddag, Voslicht" mauwde ze met een vriendelijke glimlach op haar gezicht. Voslicht schrok op."ha, Zwaanveer!" riep hij. De bruine poes lachte. "Waar zat je aan te denken?" Mauwde ze nieuwsgierig. Hij keek haar met achterdochtig samen geknepen ogen aan. "O, aan de problemen die sneeuw zou kunnen brengen voor de Clan" mauwde hij droogjes. Zwaanveer leek gekwetst, maar Voslicht wist dat ze dat zou verbergen, kosten wat kost. "Goed" ze zuchte. "Ik ga maar wat kruiden verzamelen in het woud voor de vorst ze onbruikbaar maakt" mauwde ze. "Wat het waarschijnlijk toch al heeft gedaan" murmelde ze zachtjes. Voslicht stond op. "Neem Koperpoot met je mee, die heeft op dit moment toch niks te doen" stelde hij voor. De medicijnkat stond ook op en zwiepte gefrustreerd net haar staart, alsof het haar niet beviel dat er zo op haar gelet werd, maar ze zei er verder niets over. "Goed dan,als jij dat wilt" mauwde ze droogjes en stapte op Koperpoot af die met Grijsneus in gesprek was. Voslicht schudde zijn kop. Er moesten patrouilles worden uitgezend. Hij was nu tenslotte commandant. Hij keek om zich heen en riep Waterval en Grijsneus bij zich. "Ja?" Vroeg zijn zusje ongeduldig. "Ik wil dat jullie een soort grenspatrouille doen" stamelde hij onhandig. Waterval lachte en Grijsneus snorde. "Oke!" Mauwde ze tenslotte in koor en liepen samen weg. Voslicht keek ze met zwiepende staart na. Ze leren het wel wacht maar af, het is nu nog even wennen. hoofdstuk 14 "Wat?!" Waterval keek Grijsneus afkeurend aan. "Ja, ik ik weet het we zouden niet meer samen kunnen zijn maar.." mauwde hij. "Grijsneus, het is veel te gevaarlijk om alleen in het woud rond te dwalen!" protesteerde ze. "Ja, daarom..." murmelde hij, zijn poten schuifelden, en zijn oren wiebelden. "Daarom wat?" mauwde Waterval wat kalmer en vriendelijker. Grijsneus aarzelde maar knikte uiteindelijk. "Daarom dacht ik dat we terug konden naar jullie stammen en wat krijgers verzamelen, voor de PoelClan natuurlijk maar ook voor de AppelClan" Waterval dacht even na. Wat Grijsneus voorstelde was nog niet eens zo'n slecht idee. AppelClan? Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen mauwde hij: "mijn nieuwe Clan" "Maar ik hou van je" protesteerde ze zacht. "Ik ook van jou" haar partners stem brak van verdriet toen hij vervolgde: "Maar ik voel me hier niet goed" "Ga met me mee" vervolgde hij fluisterend. "Dat kan ik niet Grijsneus! ik woon hier ik heb deze Clan gemaakt tot wat het nu is, natuurlijk samen met de rest maar ik heb hem gemaakt" prevelde ze. Grijsneus zuchte begrijpelijk. "Maar als jij gelukkiger bent in een andere Clan" ze hield diep adem. "Het zij zo, als jij maar gelukkig bent, maar ik blijf hier, vaarwel Grijsneus ik zal je nooit vergeten" Hoofdstuk 15 Voslicht luisterde aandachtig naar het plan at zij zusje hem had verteld. Hij vond het idee wel goed, maar kon het niet uit staan dat het het plan van die verrader, Grijsneus afkwam. Dauwbloem was dicht tegen hem aangekropen. Haar vacht dik opgezet tegen de strenge wind die bladkaap met zich mee bracht. Witte vlokjes vielen al uit de lucht.als ze die reis wilde maken moesten ze maar eens opschieten... Voslicht kneep zijn ogen samen voor de sneeuw. Ze waren nu al 3 dagen op weg. sneeuwstorm na sneeuwstorm. Hij moest zijn stem verheffen door de wind die langs hun oren suiste. "We moeten een plek vinden om te schuilen!" Hij keek rond. Koperpoot kon bijna niet meer, Dauwbloem was op een tak gestaan en hinkte, Waterval liep als een dronken wasbeer, en Zandster hijgde, en Zwaanvleugel liet haar kruiden bijna uit haar mond vallen. Zandster knikte. Waterval kwam naar hem toen rennen. Ze wees met haar staart naar een opening in de rotsen. "Daar!" Ze knikte en liepen er heen. de drie snuffelde aan de opening of er andere katten waren of beren of wolven. "Het s veilig!" riep Zandtster. Alle katten liepen de grot binnen. Voslicht helpten Zwaanvleugel met iedereen te checken. allemaal hadden ze hoofdpijn van de kou maar dat werd al minder door de warmte die de gort gaf. iedereen kroop dichtbij elkaar. Koperpoot met Grijsneus,Zandster met Waterval en Zwaanvleugel en Voslicht kroop tegen zijn partner aan. De zon ging al onder. Het was te gevaarlijk om prooi te vangen in dit weer. dus moesten ze het deze keer zonder doen. Iedereen maakt zich al klaar voor de nacht, en Grijsneus en Koperpoot sliepen al. Even later sliep de rest ook al. Voslicht wierp nog een blik op de horizon, die moeilijk te zien was door de sneeuw, voor hij in slaap viel. Hoofdstuk 16 Dauwbloem keek met wijd opengesperde ogen naar buiten. Het stormde nog steeds. Gelukkig niet zo erg meer. Ze schudde haar partner wakker. Voslicht knipperde slaperig met zijn ogen. "wa-wat?". "Het stormt nog steeds" mauwde ze met een bezorgde frons op haar gezicht. Voslicht keek naar buiten. "Ach het is veel minder nu, we kunnen wel lopen" hij gaf zijn partner een kopje. "Het komt wel goed" suste hij. Dauwbloem schudde haar kop van bezorgdheid. Een angstige gedachte spookte in haar kop.Wat als ze een kat verliezen? Ze waren weer op weg gegaan. Eerst hadden ze nog gejaagd. Ze waren er bijna. Opeens stond Zandster stil. hij stak zijn neus in de lucht en snuifde. Zijn angstgeur die van hem af rolde beloofde niet veel goeds. Opeens schoten Zandster ogen wijd open en draaide hij zich met een ruk om. "Rennen!". De katten twijfelde. "Ik zei rennen!" gegrom kwam uit een gat in de grot. Wolf! Hoofdstuk 17 Dauwbloem,Voslicht,Koperpoot,Waterval,Grijsneus,Zwaamvvleugel, en Zandster rennen de heuvel af. De wolf gromend en brommend achter hun aan gerend. Met een schok besefte Dauwbloem dat hij niet alleen was 2 andere wolven sloten hun in. Opeens stonden de wolven voor hun. De 3e wolf achter hun. Ze waren omringt door grauwende bijtende honden. De katten kropen dicht bij elkaar. Ze waren gedoemd. Moedig sloeg koperpoot uit maar de wolf beet hem nog net niet in zijn poot. Dit was het einde. Net toen Dauwbloem haar ogen sloot hoorde ze gepiep en de kleine pootjes van de honden over de sneeuw rennen. Toen ze haar ogen verward weer openende, zag ze allemaal onbekende katten de wolven verjagen. De wolven beten klauwden en gromde tegen de katten. De laatste wolf de sterkste en waarschijnlijk de oudste wolf bleef staan. Zelfs de PoelClan en Grijsneus stonden nu op en Dauwbloem sprong op de wolf. De andere katten deden hetzelfde. Uiteindelijk waren alle wolven verjaagd en vielen alle katten in elkaar en hijgde vermoeid. Voor het eerst bekeek Waterval de katten eens goed. Ze waren allemaal brood mager en toch zo sterk. Haar blik bleef rusten op een bruine poes. Opeens herkende ze haar. Mier! de leider van de stam der groeiend mos?! ze stapte op de leider af. "Mier?". De poes schrok op. Haar ogen keken dof en haar vacht leek onverzorgd. "Hoe wee je mijn naam?!". Waterval negeerde haar vraag. "Wat is er met de stam der groeiend mos gebeurt?!" Hoofdstuk 18 Mier bestuudeerde de andere katten. Dat vond Voslicht maar niets. "Wacht ik herken jou! Waterval?!" Een bruine poes stapte naar voren. Voslicht herkende haar maar al te goed. Hij had haar vaak gezien bij de grens als hij aan het jagen was. "Heide is het toch?"vroeg hij. De poes knikte. Voslicht moest even knipperen. De mooie poes die altijd glanzend haar had had nu stroef en vies haar. haar hyacint paarse ogen stonden op het punt op uittebarsten. "De stam van groeiend mos is verjaagd van hun terretorium" antwoorde Mier op Watervals vraag. "Maar denk maar niet dat 7 hoopjes vossenstront ons ook maar kunnen aanraken" siste een sierlijke grijze poes; Vis die sierlijk rondzwemt. Zandster stapte naar voren. "Maak je maar geen zorgen, we willen iets voorstellen, maar niet hier en ook niet met de rest erbij, leiders onderelkaar." Mauwde hij rustig. Mier keek naar Vis. Die fluisterde iets en haar oor en Mier knikte. "oke dan volg mij maar" Mier wenkte met haar staart. Ze kwamen bij een openplek. tussen de berg het het ravijn waren maar ongeveer 4 vossenstaarten. Sommige katten keken angstig naar de openlucht en andere katten staarden de PoelClan met kille blikken aan. Allemaal stuk voor stuk waren ze mager en waren hun vachten vies en dof. Een forse poes lag met haar kittens in een soort gat in de berg, ze probeerde de kittens te sussen met likken,maar ze bleven huilen van de kou. Er waren van takken een soort nesten gemaakt, en er lag een schriel hoopje prooi bij het ravijn, zodat als ze klaar waren ze het naar beneden konden gooien. Mier wenkte Zandster en die volgde haar. De rest bleef staan waar ze stonden. Voslicht had medelijden met de kittens en hoopt maar dat Mier zou instemmen. Mier was namenlijk niet de makkelijkste poes om mee te onderhandelen. Een rode poes kwam naar Dauwbloem. Ook die herkende Vos het was Honing maar ze had niet meer dat herkenend altijd glanzend en zacht haar. "Ha Honing" murmelde Voslicht. Honing knikte. Dauwbloem kwam een beetje boos op hem aflopen. "Wie is dit?" Siste ze met een minachtende blik op Honing. Voslicht knikte naar Honing en wikkelde zijn staart om die van Dauwbloem en liep samen met haar naar een plek waar niemand zat. "Doe niet zo jaloers, dat is mijn ding" plaagde hij. "O het spijt me maar ik kan er gewoon niet tegen met al die knappe poezen hier" zuchte Dauwbloem. "Knap?" Hoonde Voslicht. Dauwbloem grijnsde. "Alle katten van Stam der groeiend mos verzamel hier nu, voor een spoet vergadering!" Hoofdstuk 19 Toen Mier klaar was met haar bedeling kon je zelfs een kleine steentje van de berg afrollen. Alle katten keken geschokt en opgelucht tegelijkertijd naar de PoelClan, die als een grote rots tegen elkaar waren gekropen. Zandster stapte naar voren. Hij vondt het spannend. Hij spong op een soort laag hangende rots waar Mier ook zat. "Ik zou jullie nu naar jullie leeftijd vragen en vervolgens jullie een naam geven, als jullie mee willen natuurlijk" mauwde hij. Vis keek hem met achterdochtige ogen aan. "O ja, wie zou zich willen opgeven een Clan te leiden" stiekem had hij gehoopt dat Vis zou opstaan maar ze bleef zitten waar ze zat. Het viel hem op dat alleen zij nog goed gevoed leek te zijn. Een poes stond op: Honing. "Ik" sprak ze. "Goed de SterrenClan...." opeens viel hij stil. Ze weten niks over de SterrenClan. Nadat hij heeft uitgelegd at de SterrenClan in haalt en heeft uitgelegd dat ze allemaal een droom zouden krijgen vannacht, vn de SterrenClan vervolgde hij weer. "Deze leiders ceremonie wordt anders...... Honing vanaf dit moment zal jij bekend staan als Honingster en jij zou leider zijn van" hij bedacht in zijn hoofd de territoria's. Toen zag hij het appelveldje weer voor zich. "AppelClan!" Honingster knikte. Honingster keek met een uitdagende twinkeling om haar heen. Hoofdstuk 20 Waterval bekeek om zich heen alle katten waren in de Clans verdeelt. Zandster moest ze nu krijgersnamen geven. Maar niet als een ritueel. Soms vroeg Waterval zich wel eens af of haar broertje wel echt een droom heeft gehad. "Dus Klif, Rups,Heide, Raaf, Kiezels, en Wolk welkom in jullie Clan" Zandster sprak met zijn normale stem. Waterval maakte een instemmend gemurmel. Voslicht, Dauwbloem, en Koperpoot deden hetzelfde. "Klif, heet vanaf nu Klifsprong, Rups heet vanaf nu Rupsbont, Heide heet vanaf nu Heidemist, Raaf heet vanaf nu Raafvleugel, Kiezels heet vanaf nu Kiezelstroom, en Wolk heet vanaf nu Wolkdans" Wolkdans keek trots om zich heen. perfect! Dacht Waterval. zo'n iemand in onze Clan. "Wie wilt deze edele krijgers zich in hun clan op nemen" Waterval keek om zich heen. Mier stond op "Ik" Waterval knikte goedkeurend. Zij was al eerder leider geweest. Haar broer knikte en mauwde:"Goed jij wordt leider van de 'HazenClan'!". "En voor je de krijgers kiest hou er rekening mee dat jou Clan bijna geen bomen heeft" Zandster keek Mierster doordringend aan. Ze knikte twijfelachtig en richte zich tot de krijgers. "Wolkendans en Heidemist" Hoofdstuk 21